Complicated
by XxKutting4LYFExX
Summary: The story of an emo girls life in hogwarts. NO PREPS ALLLOWED.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

AN: written by Xx_Kutting_4_LYFE_xX aka SALLY and _H0eV15_ (AKA JADE )luv u gurl but not like that because I only lik boys (emo) pls like and lev a review no flaming or ur a prep/poser loser loooool XD

My name is Salem Senile Misery and this is my story.

Warmed by the blood of my open wrists my best friend, Sabrina Aurora Chlorate Levine passed me her black tissues to clot by bloody rists. I cryed bloody tears from my eyes

"Why did he leave me" I balled

"He's a fuking poser gurl, dont u worry aboot him" she fried.

I wyped the last of my bloody tears, running down my pale skin, I rubbed my hands on my short black skater skirt with chains on from hot topic. The chains clanged as I walked away from Sabrina so I could cry in my room and slit my rists open even more than they already were.

Suddenly from around the corner of the Hogwarts hallway, I bumped into Draco, the thottest boy in all of skool. His blond hair glistened in the dark hallway

"Draco" I pleaded

"Who are you " he roared

"I am Salem Senile Malfoy-sorry I mean mizery" I quivered

"Cool" he said sadly and cried as he walked the down the hallway. (Sensitive boyz r so emolicious:DD)) I cried too and I cud hear Sabrina cying from down the holeway. But through my tears a finally grew a pear and yelled.

"DRACO" I screeched

He turned around, tears ran like a marathon down his beautiful pale cheeks. His eyeliner made his tears black as the nightly sabbath. He looked so emolicious.

"Samen" he pronounced

"Yes my dearest" I mumbled

"Go to hogsmeade wiv me and we can go to that green day concert" he questioned

"YES OF Course" I whispered

I was very happy because they would play my favourite, boobelard of broken dreems and billy joe Armweek was soooooo dreamy and emolicious( but not as emolicious as Gerard way 333) Draco gave me a piercing stare and walked back down the hallway. I went back to the hall becuSe I was hungry and wanted some blood from one of the first years. I saw Sabrina and told her all about draco but don't worry even though I'm so much prettier than her and Draco was the hottest emo boy Eva (in skool ily Gerard my address is 666 Satan Gardens Firey Pit in Hell SS13 666 United Kingdom, please coem there) she wasn't jealpus bc she likes another guy (emo)

Sabrina's eyes glazed over with lust Sshe saw dumbledora come round the corner, his dyed black wiv purple streakz beard glistening with sweat from a hard day of work.

"Ermagerdddd he's so hawtttt! So emo liscious!" Screeched Sabrina

Sabrina was rly into older men, and I mean older men. Bit weird if you ask me but she's my bff and I don't kinkshame. As Sabrina's cheeks fllled with the blood she didn't have, dumbliedoor passed by us. I went up to my room to prepare my outfoot for the consert l8er, I didn't care about classes bc I'm a rebelllll.

I choose my pitiful outfit. It was Black corset with red lacing like blood I wore a black miniskirt with red gishments like blood it reminded me of cutting I liked that on my foots were boots made of blackest leather from hot topic (they do leather now I promise I live near a hot topic, I love

my country of amberica). I'm sure drake would love it. It showed of my butt and bobs, but I'm not a whore I swer.

~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~oOoOoOoOo

Draco arrived at my door looking hot and emolicious as evurr.

"You look great" he said depressedly.

"Thanks" I said sadly, lethargicaly.

He took me to his car, it was a 1990 Black Honda Civic DX (I luv Honda Civics, Jade does 2). I stepped inside, it had seat covers as red as fresh blood and a blood and coffin scented air freshener hung on the rearview mirror. Draco passed me a vape. I sucked in on the black vape. The vape juice was ashes flavour, I loved it because it reminded me of death. As we drove a girl slammed into the windscreen. Neither me or Draco cared because it was Cho Chang, a PP (preppy poser - I made that up), the car shook as we ran over her lifeless body. In no time we were at hogsmeade, we flipped off posers as we drove right into the mosh pit. Nobody cared cuz we were so metal. People (emo) moshed to green day. Billy joe armstrweak looked as hot and emolicious as ever. We jumped out of the Honda Civic and joined in the moshing. Billy was singing my favrite bop, bovelard of borken dreams.

"My Shadows the only one who walks beside me

My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating" sand Billy joos sexah voice.

The lyrics were so relatable. Draco looked soooo emolicoos in the low light, his eyelinder ran down his face like a black avalanche. Right there in the mosh pit, our red vampireish eyes met, before I know it, we were frenching. Our tongues moved to the beat and Billy's words. He tasted like ashy vape. Draco broke our kizz. He looked deep into my red eyes.

"I love you Salem." He cried.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN: all u flammers are jus Americans idiots, all part of the redneck agenda

Fuck America (but not really bc I'm amberican)anyway fangz to Jade for helping, love u bIly jeo armweak

rating changed 2 be M bc things get saucy XDD

"You're such an American idiot draco!" I yelled

"No Salem-please !" He bagged me to stay, starting to cry manly tears from his red vampire eyes.

I rolled my red eyes.

"Wake me up when September ends, draco" I said saircasticaly.

He tried to convince me to stay, but I didn't. I didn't need no man.

"I walk a lonely road, draco, the only one that I have ever known."

I left without turning back. Leaving Draco crying in the mosh pit. As soon as I got back to hog watts, I split my wrists. I can't believe I said that to Draco. I had so many rugrats. Why did I say taht to him? I got into my lacy black nightgown which was converted in cobweb patterns and lied down in my coffin A loud kock came from the dore. I opened it to see Draco. Eyeliner and tears still running down his face like Usain Bolt in the Olympics. He looked at me with sadness in his red red red eyes. He started to sing I will follow u into the dark by death cab for cutie (if u don't know them, ur a PP). I was so moved that I feel into his arms and we huggged. Then we began to French and he pulled me into my bedrom. He took of his black skinny jeans and started fondling my bobs and but. I was so turned on, like a lightbulb. He was very big but it was ok since I enjoied pain since I'm an emo and all (and a vampire so I love blood, even my own) it felt so good like cutting. Draco was moaning like moaning myrtle in the girls bathrom. In no tim, I was getting an organism. He was too butt I made him pul out bc I didn't want to get preggers and end up on 16 and pregant (even though a vampire a baby between me and drako would be soooooo cute since we are both smoking hawt) draco frenched me before jumping outta the window, he can fly since he's a vampire.

I went to sleep thinking of Draco.

When I woke up I flung open my gothic black and red coffin. I put on my custom crop Marilyn Manson shirt and a black leather mini skirt that was so short you could see my buttcheeks. I wore black cat tights on my pale legs. I knew Draco would think I'm emolicious and alll the boys (emo) would be starting at me. I put on heavy eyeliner and black eyeshadow, it matched my black converse which I painted fully black so they were emo to the extremo (white is preppy, down with white) I put on some pale white foundation on my aready pale vampire like skin. After applying some bloody red lipstock, I went down the stares.

I went into the hall to catch a first year or hufflepuff to succ. Sabrina was crying bc of what happened earlyer. She had assempted to sedooce Dumbldorr. She broke into his office wEaring a black lace corset top and a short black and pink (it's ok I'm promoze she's not a prep, insipired by AVRIL) tartan skirt her long blonde hair was streked with pink (Avirl inspired again, soz if my French is bad I skipped all the classes to cry alone). However fumbledoor did not like it because he is a prep and posser NO, he was a PREPPYPOSER A PP. I SAW HIM CLAPPING ALONG WITH THE FRIENDS THEME SONG. Satnina was heart Borken. The love of her eternal (geddit bc she's a vampire XD) life was a poser. Fumbledoor told her to leave and go learn. Sabrina screamed at him

"I HATE YOU YOU ARE SO HOT I WILL NOT LESRN BECAUSE YIU ROLF ME TO I HATE YOU FUMBLEDOOR YOU MADE MY HEART SWELL WITH YHE VLOOD I DRANK FROM A HUFFLELUFF I HAGE YOU GO DIE IN HELL!11"1" she screamed. I comforted her by patting her on the bek, I let her borrow one of my tissues (Black with pantagrams on), she blew her bloody snot into it. Trying to seduce a 150 year old man wasn't the best idea Sabrina had ever had. (Sorry for your loss Jadey follow _H0eV15_ please she is emo 2) out of the corner of my blood red eye, I saw Draco out of the corner of my red eye. He was frenching...

DUMBLEDORE!


End file.
